


The Lights in Your Eyes

by patton_pending



Series: 25 Days of Ficmas [18]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Capslock, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Lights, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21856588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patton_pending/pseuds/patton_pending
Summary: Patton is setting up the Christmas lights on the roof and Virgil is very muchnothappy about it.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: 25 Days of Ficmas [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558666
Kudos: 37





	The Lights in Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> So here’s some fluffy moxiety beautifulness that I whipped up yesterday uwu (Moxiety is slowly becoming my main ship again and tbh I’m alright with that) (also huge thanks to onryinx on tumblr for the prompt that saved my life!!!)
> 
> Warnings: Virgil being a worrywart of course, some caps lock because emphasis, heavy on the fluff tho. Lemme know if I missed anything!!!

"Patton, for the love of _god_ be careful up there."

"I'll be fine, Virge! What's the worst that can—"

"DON'T SAY THAT, DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH?!"

"You worry too much! I've put up Christmas lights for _years_ with my family, I know what I'm doing!"

"Still, a little caution never hurt anyone."

Patton stood atop the ladder with Virgil desperately holding it steady beneath him. He would have gone up there himself if his fear of heights wouldn't make the feat even more hazardous. Patton had tried to tell him that even if he did fall, there would be a thick blanket of snow to cushion him, but this didn't alleviate Virgil's worry in the slightest.

"Are you done yet?" Virgil asked shakily.

"Almost. Then I have to go get more lights and climb right back up here."

"What? Why? It looks fine with just these ones!"

"Just fine isn't good enough!" Patton replied with a laugh. "Besides, those other lights are probably tangled to hell and back, so it'll be a little while before I'm back up here anyways."

Virgil softly sighed, biting his lip and drumming his fingers along the ladder. It was a few agonising minutes before Patton was climbing back down the ladder, Virgil's heart doing somersaults in his chest as he grabbed Patton in his arms as soon as he could.

"Aw, sweetie!" Patton giggled, hugging him back. "Told you I'd be fine!" Virgil quickly pulled away, his eyes downcast.

"I - I wasn't worried," he mumbled, Patton raising an eyebrow and giving a small half grin.

"Mhm, _sure_ you weren't," he said coyly.

He pecked Virgil on the cheek before going to get the other string of lights. Virgil raised a gloved hand to the cheek he'd kissed, heat rising to his face as he fought back a fond smile. 

"Just as I thought!" Patton declared, Virgil looking over to see him holding a mangled ball of Christmas lights. "This looks more like a weird ornament for giants than a set of lights!" he joked, Virgil scoffing amusedly.

"Want some help with that?" he asked, already going over to provide assistance.

"It's like a puzzle!" Patton beamed, carefully undoing knots.

"Yeah, sure, I guess," Virgil agreed with a smirk.

They spent a few minutes working through tangles, Patton humming a Christmas song under his breath as they worked, his tongue sticking out in concentration. Virgil couldn't help but stare for a moment, the corners of his lips twitching upward into a faint smile.

It took some doing, but they finally got the lights untangled from themselves. However, when Patton turned around to go set them up, it quickly became clear that they'd somehow become tangled in him and Virgil instead. They were wrapped up in lights, and neither of them knew for the life of them how it had happened.

"Ooh, wait!" Patton held up the plug and took a step closer to the outdoor socket, dragging Virgil along with him. He plugged it in and the lights blinked on, the bright whiteness a bit blinding at first. "Look, we're Christmas trees now!"

Of course, those lights couldn't compare to the brilliance of Patton's smile.

The lights around them reflected in his round glasses and the twinkling sapphire eyes behind them. His nose crinkled slightly as he smiled so freely and openly. In the light it was so much easier to see how his freckles dotted his face like snowflakes. 

Though Patton was nothing like the cold of winter; he was the warmth of a lit fireplace in the middle of a December day.

Virgil couldn't help himself if he tried. He leaned in and pressed a soft, tender kiss to Patton's lips, who happily reciprocated. The single moment seemed to last a million before Virgil pulled back to smile. 

"You know what?" Virgil murmured.

"What?" Patton whispered with a crooked smile.

"I love you so much."

"Aww, I love you so much too!" He pecked Virgil's lips, his smile turning into more of a smirk. "I'm still going back up the ladder to finish decorating, though."

"Why must you torture me this way?"


End file.
